


Through Good Times and Bad

by cORGISS



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Minor Character Death, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cORGISS/pseuds/cORGISS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade has worries about her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Good Times and Bad

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be davejade when I started writing it but it turned into a fic about Jade with my personal thoughts and fears from high school so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

She’s only 3 when her parents die, and she doesn't remember much of either of them. She doesn't ask about them, either--her grandpa is trying his best to keep her fed, clothed, and happy, and that's all she can ask for, really.

She's six when her grandpa decides to make the move back to the states, where she can go to school and learn like all the other kids her age. She misses their island and all of the space that she had to play with Bec outside, but she thinks she can make do. She's a year older than all of the other kids in her class, but she learns fast and it doesn't take her long to make friends. They're an odd group, really, but she loves them nonetheless.

She's 11 when she has her first sleepover, and it's at Rose’s house because her grandpa is old fashioned and doesn't think she should spend the night at a boy’s house. It isn't long before she finds a way around that rule, but her first sleepover is relatively uneventful. They watch movies, ignore the drunken comments that come from Rose’s mom, and play video games. It's honestly not much different from going over for the afternoon, aside from the fact that Jade gets to try Miss Lalonde’s sloppy attempt at an omelette. The next time is more fun.

She's still 11 when John’s dad picks her, Rose, John, and Dave up from school together, under the guise of a study session. Of course, they do actually study, but by the time they're done, it's too late to walk home, Mr. Egbert is already firmly asleep, and Jade’s grandpa is too tired to safely operate a vehicle, so John gets out sleeping bags and pillows and distributes them amongst the group. They lay down to sleep in the living room around 9, but it's 4 AM before they stop giggling.

She's 15 when she starts high school and she's absolutely terrified. All her friends could leave her side--each could find a group to hang out with instead. Dave wouldn't have a problem merging with the popular crowd, Rose surely has more in common with the goth kids than she does with Jade, and John could easily join the chess club and never be seen again, but Jade? She doesn't really fit in with anyone. She's a year older than most of her grade despite being kind of childish, she cares a bit too much about cartoon characters, and she's different from all of the pretty girls in the high school movies. She's not thin or fair skinned, her teeth aren't perfect, and she doesn't have a nice wardrobe. If her friends decided to hang out with different people, she'd be the loner for her foreseeable high school future.

She's almost 17 when she realizes that her friends won't ever leave her, even when everybody else does. Even when nobody else comes to her birthday party, even when her boyfriend breaks up with her… even when she insists that they don't have to come to her grandpa’s funeral. They sit with her, they comfort her, they cry with her, and they lie in the grass until she has goosebumps from the cold night air and all she can think about is how pretty the stars are this early in the morning.

She's 19 when they graduate, and she's scared that her friends will spread out to all four corners of the globe, because they all have the potential to be too great for such a small town to contain. Even so, she doesn't need to be scared for their friendship, because no amount of greatness or success could possibly erase so many years of memories. The four of them are stuck with each other, whether they like it or not.


End file.
